


vices et accomplissements

by malurette



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Demons, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Insults, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Politics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles et mini-fics sur les démons. personnages, couples et genres variés à venir. 1ère vignette : Belial/Lucifer, insultes et compliments. 2ème : Noise/Cry, celle qui a le plus de chance de l'approcher.<br/>3ème : Cry et Arachné, des enfants turbulents<br/>4ème : Cry, le prix à payer pour la sauvegarde de son royaume<br/>5ème : Belial/Cry, une couronne mortuaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bel/Luci, insultes

**Author's Note:**

> d'autres vignettes à venir plus tard ; détails pour chaque en notes de début.

**Titre :** Délicieuses insultes  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Belial -> Lucifer  
 **Genre :** maso  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Prompt :** "insultes " pour Sheepnimrauko, lors des Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
 **Note :** se réfère à Belial comme de genre féminin  
 **Nombre de mots :** 180

*

  
Des insultes, dès sa carrière au Ciel, Belial en a reçu plus qu’il n’existe de démons en Enfer. Cela lui était bien égal. Elles ne l’atteignaient pas. Enfin, elles ne l’atteignaient plus depuis longtemps. Elle assumait de se rebeller contre le destin que Dieu avait prévu pour elle sans lui demander son avis. Le mépris froid et ironiquement poli des anges bien-pensants, elle n’en avait cure.

Jusqu’au jour, oh, où cet ange-là passa devant elle alors qu’elle se donnait à un de plus de ces écervelés. Et lui, lui l’a véritablement haïe pour ce qu’elle faisait là, sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une insulte l’a touchée. La sensation nouvelle, inconnue, éprouvée à cette voix, sous ce regard, la fit frissonner de bonheur : enfin quelque chose qui mérite la peine d’être ressenti.  
À ce moment, elle se jura de suivre cet homme où qu’il aille, quoi qu’il fasse, s’il pouvait continuer à lui procurer ce frisson. Et il le put. Elle le suivit.


	2. Noise/Cry, proches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noise/Cry, Celle qui avait toutes ses chances de l'approcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une fille d’ici  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cry, Noise  
>  **Genre :** un peu de hurt/comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition '08)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 6, 9, et un peu au-delà.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Belial infiltrant l’Anagura pour approcher Cry s’est amusée à prendre l’apparence de Noise.  
Malgré ses avances osées, c’est à ses paroles et non son comportement que la princesse a vu clair sans son jeu. Et encore, même pas au sens de ses mots, mais à l’accent avec lequel elle les a prononcés.

Par la suite, Cry s’est demandé pourquoi le baiser proposé par cette fausse Noise ne l’a pas choquée. Cry se sait aimer Alexiel et chercher à se comporter comme un homme en pensant que c’est plus efficace pour protéger son royaume. Bon. Mais de là à ce que cette fille-ci soit attirée par elle ?  
Voice semble l’aimer, mais Noise n’a jamais eu le moindre geste ambigu dans ce sens. Mais depuis l’incident Cry la regarde en coin, souvent. À force de la fixer, elle va finir par se faire remarquer et l’encourager à oser plus...

*

  
La mort de Voice pousse Noise à prendre sa vie en main. D’abord par amour pour son frère, pour qu’il continue à vivre à travers elle. Et ensuite, c’est sa propre opinion qu’elle exprime en s’attachant plus encore à sa princesse. Elle n’irait pas jusqu’à devenir son frère, elle se contente juste de vivre plus intensément, comme lui-même le faisait, d’accorder plus d’importance à ses intuitions et ses envies propres.

*

  
Avec le temps, les choses changent, oui... avec tous ceux qui ont abandonné Cry, quand Noise lui reste fidèle jusqu’au bout... peut-être finiront-elles par soigner leurs blessures ensemble. 


	3. Cry & Arachné, Des enfants turbulents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bouderies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des enfants turbulents  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages :** Cry, des servantes, Arachné  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "...Je crois qu’il a vu ma cousine."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série / flash-back du côté des chapitres 59-61pour ce qui concerne Arachné  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Il a vu ma cousine Arachné dans sa nouvelle tenue soi-disant "de combat" et depuis mon père me boude, se lamente Cry. Comme si c’était ma faute, sa dégaine ! Ou comme si j’allais l’imiter. »

Circonspecte, sa servante cherche une autre explication pour désamorcer une bouderie imméritée :  
« Peut-être ne vous néglige-t-il pas volontairement mais est-il simplement trop occupé par les affaires du royaume pour vous voir pour l’instant, Princesse.  
\- Pff. »

La fillette, butée, n’est pas prête à accepter facilement les explications raisonnables. Son précepteur est plus brutal :  
« Ou bien, plutôt que mettre votre cousin...e en cause, questionnez votre propre indiscipline. »


	4. Cry pour son royaume, Le prix à payer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle est couverte de sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prix à payer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnage :** Cry  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Cette sensation d’être sale ne passerait jamais."  
> d’après Camille_Miko  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusque vachement loin – dont chapitres 61 et 81  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette sensation d’être sale ne passera jamais, se dit Cry. Elle était prête à s’unir à Lucifer pour que Setsuna lui doive quelqu’un chose. Elle a pactisé avec le Chapelier Fou pour tenter de le séduire. Elle a maudit Sara de toute son âme. Voice, Aïk et tant d’autres jeunes sont morts pour qu’elle ait la vie sauve, alors qu’elle était trop faible pour se battre. Arachné la détestait.

Elle est couverte du sang de son peuple et de ses larmes. Pour se redonner courage, elle repense à Alexiel, toujours belle et forte même couverte du sang de ses ennemis.


	5. Belial/Cry, Des lys mortuaires comme couronne nuptiale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa jolie princesse à sacrifier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des lys mortuaires en guise de couronne nuptiale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Belial, Cry  
>  **Genre :** dérangé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il l’imaginait plutôt avec une couronne, cela {lui} irait à ravir."  
> d’après Plume_de_Plomb  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 53-60  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Une couronne, cela vous irait à ravir, répétait le Chapelier Fou à sa jolie princesse. Car Princesse vous êtes déjà, digne de porter un diadème délicat. Et en tant que fiancée de notre Roi, bientôt c’est à la tiare royale que vous aurez droit. Une jolie tête comme la vôtre mérite bien des attentions.  
Plus encore que la preuve de vos qualités, qu’un symbole d’autorité, une couronne serait un bijou pour vos cheveux, pour mettre en valeur votre visage – jetez donc ces boucles d’oreille, elles ne vous vont pas.  
Une couronne, vraiment, c’est ce qu’il vous faut. De lys mortuaires...


End file.
